<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love That Keeps Me Shaking by hunniesfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599352">Love That Keeps Me Shaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw'>hunniesfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lactation Situation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Baekhyun wears a bra, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, Lactation, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, blowjob, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is now too into the fact that his fiancé is lactating. Everytime Baekhyun's heat approaches, he finishes all of the milk before the heat itself. </p>
<p>So they thought of a way to make it last longer.</p>
<p>The longer the milk last, the longer Chanyeol's play is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lactation Situation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love That Keeps Me Shaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It isn’t like Chanyeol is an addict. Or maybe he slightly is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits impatiently every three months for his omega’s heat to come. He prepares Baekhyun for the whole week- pampering him and putting all of his attention to him. The omega basks in the love and attention from his alpha, cherishing the moments deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun regrets not having told the CEO about his condition earlier, but there is no time to reminisce about the past now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Baekhyun produces excessive amounts of milk a few days prior to his heat had Chanyeol delirious on the first time he found out. But the next time they have done it, Chanyeol seems to know more about what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about how Baekhyun looks during these days that makes Chanyeol a little bit crazier than he already is. When his omega is all drenched in sweat, cum and his own milk… That’s the time when Chanyeol feels his stomach reeling him in to do more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third time they did it during Baekhyun’s heat, Chanyeol fucked the omega over and over again until the little one cried and asked him to give him a break. Baekhyun was like a dried pulp, unable to do anything for the whole week after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a bit dehydrated and Chanyeol made him drink lots of water and energy drink, fed him and said sorry multiple times for not taking care of him properly. Baekhyun said it was fine but then complained about his legs shaking all the time when he stands up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth time- Chanyeol pushed him to his limits that he ended up passing out after their fifth round for the day. It’s not like Chanyeol is a monster in bed on a daily basis, sometimes he’s really soft and takes Baekhyun slowly. But whenever his heat approaches and he starts producing milk, that’s where Chanyeol abruptly turns into someone Baekhyun isn’t familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the omega loves this side of him, likes that he can see his effect on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Chanyeol can't get enough of Baekhyun’s milk. He pumps Baekhyun dry of any milk when he fucks him the whole day, leaving nothing for the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t want that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants Baekhyun’s milk to last until the omega’s heat is finished. He wants to suck on those perky and pink nipples, have his thirst quenched until Baekhyun’s heat is done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is addicted to his milk and he wants to prolong it as much as possible without putting his health at risk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The CEO talked to Baekhyun about the situation. He talked to him about providing Chanyeol with more milk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned red at what his fiancé said and looked at him intently, asking what they should do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s the reason why they are waiting for Baekhyun’s doctor in the hospital right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Good morning.’ The doctor said once he got inside. His eyes went wide when he saw Chanyeol, sitting with his hand splayed on Baekhyun’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Choi sat down in front of them and looked at Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mr. Byun, it’s been a while hasn’t it? I am quite surprised and confused as to why CEO Park is here…’ The doctor said and Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘He is my alpha, Dr. Choi.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol stood up, shaking hands with the doctor who stood up as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It is a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Park.’ Dr. Choi said and Chanyeol only gave a little smile, wary of the alpha in front of him. If he had known beforehand then he would have gotten Baekhyun an omega doctor. He’s that kind of alpha and he isn’t going to deny that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What can I do for you two today?’ The doctor asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘As we all know, Baekhyun produces milk a few days prior to his heat. We’re wondering if it’s unhealthy and risky if he prolongs it to last at least 5 days.’ Chanyeol said and he sounded so formal, making Baekhyun frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Give me a second and I’ll collect his records to see his status…’ Dr. Choi said and stood up, excusing himself from the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the doctor left the room, Baekhyun turned to his lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Love.’ He called out Chanyeol who just looked straight ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Babe…’ Baekhyun said and pressed himself closer to the alpha, leaning his head on his shoulder as he pouted. ‘Yeollie… Don’t be so mean and formal.’ Baekhyun whispered and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss on the alpha’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll try to, baby.’ Chanyeol said and turned to him, squeezing his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor got back and Baekhyun sat up, but still wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s arm, to keep the man at bay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So is there any reason why you guys want to prolong his lactating time?’ The doctor said, looking up from the clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yes. I enjoy the fact that he lactates and I always milk him dry before he could even enter his heat. We want to make it last longer so that we could have more time to relish it. A day simply is not enough.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot understand why the man had to be so blunt about it, like this is a casual talk of some sort. The alpha turned to him and shrugged, knowing that the omega is flustered about the sudden exposure of their sex life. Chanyeol has been told by the omega himself that he had troubles trying to explain it to the doctor- his situation. That is probably the reason why he is very much bashful right now after Chanyeol blatantly referred Baekhyun’s situation as a kink for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh… I have checked his records and his milk supply is normal for omegas who have the same state as him. Since it is normal, I could give you some prescription to make it last longer but he will need to take it in the minimum amount since he is not pregnant.’ The doctor said. Chanyeol listened carefully while Baekhyun was still a bit of a blushing mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘On the other side, if you really want to make it last then I will be prescribing Flibanserin, which would make Baekhyun’s hormones hyperactive. Heightening his hormones would mean he will produce more milk. Now these two prescriptions I will give you, will need to be taken at minimum. He cannot exceed the number he will take or else it might cause minor complications that we do not want.’ Dr. Choi said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned to his fiance. ‘Are you okay with this, sweetheart?’ The alpha asked and Baekhyun nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I mean… as long as I don’t exceed the minimum…’ He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor wrote the prescription and handed it to the alpha. ‘Along with those, I will need to ask you to make sure he gets the vitamins he needs. It would be lovely if he gets to eat a lot of variety of fruits and is always hydrated.’ Dr. Choi said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I will keep that in mind.’ Chanyeol said. They thanked the doctor and paid for their consultation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it’s just up to them to make sure it happens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by the numerous guards guarding the place. He greeted them back and went to the secretary working behind the desk. The omega cleared his throat, making the secretary look up from her computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mr. Byun! Hello…’ She said and stood up, bowing to Baekhyun who only smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thank god you came around again. He’s been inside the office since 6 AM and he doesn’t want to take a break. It’s already two in the afternoon and he’s still reading and sending emails non-stop.’ She complained to her hero who only chuckled. Baekhyun shook his head at his workaholic fiance’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We have to go somewhere today and I’m pretty sure he forgot.’ Baekhyun said. The secretary looked at the schedule she made and saw nothing for the appointments today that have Baekhyun’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yes… He must have forgotten.’ She said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Baekhyun could answer, the double wooden door behind them opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ms. Jang, I am not paying you to gossip-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned around, effectively shutting up the alpha. ‘Baby… What are you doing here?’ Chanyeol’s tone turned soft as he walked over to Baekhyun who smiled and gave his alpha a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol smells so good, with the combination of his musk and the earthy scent of his cologne. He also looks so good, all dressed up for work. He’s wearing a crisp white button up that Baekhyun loves to sleep in despite it being a working piece, a navy blue necktie, a vest, the shining watch on his wrist and his suit jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega buried himself on the man’s hard chest as he hugged him tightly. ‘You forgot what he needed to do today…’ He murmured and the man kept silent, letting himself be swayed as the omega stepped from side to side, stil hugging his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Let’s step inside…’ Chanyeol said and the omega pulled away. ‘Ms. Jang, take a break.’ Chanyeol said and the woman thanked Baekhyun again and again, receiving a glare from the man as she scampered out of the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside Chanyeol’s office and immediately sat down on the sofa. Chanyeol pulled the omega close, making him sit down on his lap as he settled down his hands on his wide hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry, baby… I didn’t mean to forget our grocery shopping today.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s okay…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun loves grocery shopping for unknown reasons and Chanyeol wants to come with him all the time just to see how the omega gets overjoyed whenever he picks something up. But this time, it’s not just a simple grocery shopping. Often, the omega would just be buying stuff that they need at home plus some food and ingredients… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Chanyeol promised to buy those things that Baekhyun will need for his heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s not… How about we go get some groceries now and then eat something good for dinner? Is that alright?’ The alpha asked and Baekhyun nodded, a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘By the way, you look exceptionally stunning today…’ Chanyeol complimented his omega who took time to make himself look pretty for Chanyeol. He’s wearing Chanyeol’s old hoodie and some leggings that hugs his thighs and hips so beautifully. He also put a light amount of makeup just to hide the little marks he has on his face and swiped a lip gloss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thank you, my alpha…’ Baekhyun said and received a kiss on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Chanyeol wants to take Baekhyun right then and there because of how irresistible he looks, he knows Baekhyun would appreciate it more if they leave already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s what they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol removed his suit jacket, vest and necktie in the car, putting it in the back because it’s a bit uncomfortable to shop for groceries wearing them. They got to it and Chanyeol bought a lot, making sure that he would feed Baekhyun all of the nutrients he could get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Baekhyun will complain about it- saying that the fruit Chanyeol got is too big for him to eat but the alpha would ignore it and will just say that he’ll slice it up for him. He got pineapples, grapes, different kinds of berries, plum, peaches as well as some kiwis. Chanyeol also bought him energy drinks because he doesn’t want Baekhyun to be dehydrated like the last time, he still feels bad for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got home, Baekhyun volunteered to cook and told his alpha to rest because he’s been awake since ungodly hours. Even though Chanyeol didn’t want to, he knows he should follow because he truly needs to rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wake me up later okay?’ Chanyeol said, holding Baekhyun by the waist. ‘Yes.’ Baekhyun said and hugged his alpha, really loving how he makes sure to release little bits of his pheromones, just enough to make Baekhyun relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the omega. As soon as he put his arms over the male’s back, he immediately felt the little bump at his back. He pulled away and Baekhyun looked at him weirdly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wha-’ The omega was surprised when Chanyeol lifted his hoodie up to reveal the soft looking bra Baekhyun was wearing. Baekhyun, not expecting it, turned red and tried to pull the hoodie down but the CEO wasn’t having it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why are you wearing a bra, babe?’ Chanyeol said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What do you mean why am I wearing a bra? We went outside and I didn’t want those alphas staring at them… My nipples get hard easily and it will be seen through the hoodie…’ Baekhyun said. He yelped when Chanyeol lifted him up and placed him on top of the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It is fine if you want to wear a bra outside. It is your choice after all… But when you’re home, when you’re with me inside this house, take it off. I don’t want them covered up with that thing. It is bad for you to wear them every time and it isn’t like people will see you.’ Chanyeol said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his stomach flipping as he nodded, feeling a large pair of hands trailed itself under the hoodie, to his back and finally, unhooked the flimsy material. Chanyeol took it out and Baekhyun watched the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Besides, it’s easier for me to access it… I’ll just lift your shirt up and wrap my mouth around these beautiful little nipples.’ The alpha said and lifted the hoodie again, this time, removing it until and made the omega hold the hem of it. Chanyeol lowered his head and used the tip of his wet and hot tongue to tease Baekhyun’s nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined when the warmth around his nipple disappeared as Chanyeol let it cool in the air, effectively hardening it. He turned to the other nipple and did the same, grinning when he pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega whimpered as his grip on the edge of the granite counter got tighter, his legs immediately pulling Chanyeol closer. His fiance chuckled and lowered his head once again, this time, sucking on Baekhyun's right nipple as he rubbed the other one with the pad of his thumb. Baekhyun’s hand went up to hold Chanyeol’s soft hair, locks looping through the spaces between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped rubbing the left one, instead- he decided to squeeze it between his index and thumb, pulling at it softly and watched as the soft flesh jiggle when he let go of it. His mouth is so warm around Baekhyun’s nipple as he suckles it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As seconds passed by, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol’s sucking got a bit harder, his right hand squeezing the breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Alpha…’ Baekhyun said but he got ignored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Chanyeol…’ He called out and the man pulled away, eyes wide and wondering. The omega pulled him closer using his legs and leaned on his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Milk won’t come out just yet…’ He said and Chanyeol seems to have noticed that Baekhyun must have picked up on what he was doing. Chanyeol couldn’t help himself because he wanted Baekhyun to lactate so badly that he ended up sucking repeatedly and squeezing the breast as if he wanted milk to come out of it right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry… I got excited.’ Chanyeol said and the omega shook his head. ‘It’s fine, alpha… I understand.’ He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol stood up properly and kissed him on the lips, holding Baekhyun’s head close so the omega couldn’t pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little more and he’ll be able to taste that sweet milk again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol woke up at the loud notification ring of his phone. His fiance didn’t budge at it but he did because he is a light sleeper. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and saw a reminder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/Make breakfast for Baekhyun./ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he read that, he stood up and took a shower and brushed his teeth. Before he went downstairs, he pressed a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. He isn’t the best cook, he isn’t even a good one. The kitchen is the last place in this huge house he will be in because he is simply not interested in cooking. It’s a good thing that he found the perfect fiance who is such a great cook, to the point that he never worries about cooking anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he gets rest like this and wakes up early, he likes to give back to Baekhyun for always feeding him good food. He started with toast, putting the bread in the toaster and then setting up the coffee maker. While those two are doing their thing, he got started on the eggs that he cooked based on Baekhyun’s preference. He also put bacon, cooking it with the egg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the footsteps coming closer and he immediately figured that Baekhyun is awake because he can smell him already. True to his assumptions, Baekhyun appeared on the kitchen doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol said a little good morning, busy trying to stop the eggs from sticking to the pan. Baekhyun replied with the same sentence, walking over beside the fridge. He opened up the cupboard and tried reaching for their mugs which are placed on the top part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed when he couldn’t reach it even if he was on his tiptoes. He tried jumping to get it but to no avail, he still couldn’t reach it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and huffed, looking at Chanyeol who was looking at him, a fond look on his face as he held the plate of eggs and bacon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Can you get our mugs? I can’t reach them.’ Baekhyun said and blinked when he got no response from the alpha in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey? Chanyeol?’ He muttered but the man was busy staring at something. He saw Chanyeol’s eyes flicker to look at him and then back to his… chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What’s wrong-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own words got cut off when he looked down- only to see two dark and wet patches on his red shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega looked up and looked at Chanyeol who met his gaze again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It starts now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘C-Chan… How about we eat breakfast first? Look, I’m s-sure you’re hungry-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘The only thing I’m hungry for right now is you.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol set down the plate on top of the counter, walking to Baekhyun who cleared his throat and looked down- shying away from the alpha who was already reeking pheromones. Baekhyun unconsciously tugged down his shirt with two hands, fidgeting as he looked everywhere but Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha’s breath is fanning over his face, his cheeks getting redder each second that passes by. Baekhyun felt his hands being pried off of his shirt, a rough pair traveling its way up from his sides to his chest. Strong grips held the area under his arms and long and thick fingers started feeling up his breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha suddenly withdrew his hands and forced Baekhyun to look at him by tilting his head with his chin. Chanyeol grabbed the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and pulled it over his head, the omega letting a whine at the sudden action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why are you wearing this? Didn’t I tell you not to wear them when you’re with me?’ Chanyeol’s voice is so sickeningly deep and wet that it sends tingles up from Baekhyun’s toes to his spine. The alpha’s hands were suddenly on the bra that was preventing him from skin to skin contact with Baekhyun’s breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I got used to th-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s sentence was interrupted by his own gasp when Chanyeol ripped the material apart, the garment falling down immediately from his shoulders to his arms and to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the soft and filled flesh greeted Chanyeol. A droplet of milk dripped down on the left nipple and Chanyeol abruptly crouched down, not minding the little ache on his knees as he latched his mouth on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes stared up to his loving omega who was affected by the events right away. Once the liquid hits the alpha’s tongue, he lets out a sound of something Baekhyun could not tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun drinks the two medicines prescribed to him diligently, he also eats all the fruits and food that Chanyeol bought for him. It is not surprising with the amount of healthy food Baekhyun ate that his milk would taste so sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s slick is delicious, indulgent and addicting. But his milk is a different story, much more different because it’s sweeter now and Chanyeol finds his high with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the last time, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up suddenly, surprising the little omega and making his now bigger breasts jiggle at the movements. He was put on top of the counter and his hands were on the alpha’s broad shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol wrapped his lips around the nipple again, this time his other hand grabbed Baekhyun’s other breast. Not even missing a beat, the milk squirted out of it and hit the right part of Chanyeol’s torso, from the shoulder down to his chest and arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha pulled away from the nipple, his lips are already red and his tongue a bit white because of the milk. His eyes are darker than it usually is and he’s panting as he stares up at Baekhyun who felt his hole clenching inside his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Alpha… Don’t waste too much of it… I thought you love it.’ Baekhyun said and bit his lip, a hand coming up to run on Chanyeol’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I do, baby… I love it… I won’t waste too much of it, I promise.’ Chanyeol said and removed his shirt, kissing Baekhyun’s little tummy and worked a straight way up to the omega’s pale neck. Chanyeol pulled him close and fit their lips together, the alpha’s hands settling on his fiance’s waist as he pushed in his wet tongue inside the hot mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun whimpered as the inside of his cavern got roamed by the wet muscle then finally a thick pair of lips wrapped itself on his own. He can taste himself in Chanyeol's mouth, he can taste his milk that is mixed with the man’s flavor and it’s the best thing in the world. The omega is feeling so good at the moment that he can feel slick and starts dripping down inside his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You smell so good…’ Chanyeol said once he pulled away, a string of saliva obscenely connecting their lips together. Big rough hands grabbed his breasts, flesh and milk spilling out of the spaces between Chanyeol’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Alpha!’ Baekhyun moaned and threw his head back, leaning on his arms as he offered his chest more. ‘You said y-you wouldn’t waste them…’ Baekhyun grumbled out and Chanyeol snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Is it called wasting when I am enjoying them?’ Chanyeol asked, his palms getting wet because of the steady stream of milk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Your breasts got bigger and fuller, your nipples become very sensitive and milk won’t stop leaking out, you think loving them with my hands  is the same as wasting them?’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun quickly shook his head, legs spreading absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘N-No, alpha… Do as you please.’ He whimpered and suddenly, hands were withdrawn from his chest. The omega whined loudly, eyes opening immediately to look at Chanyeol and search for answers as to why he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the question could even be spoken out, Chanyeol had already replaced them with his mouth again, sucking it. Once Chanyeol’s mouth was filled with sweet milk, he stood up and pressed their lips together, slowly letting the milk flow out to the omega’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>High-pitched whines left Baekhyun’s lips as he swallowed the milk, loving how they tasted so sweet, just like a dessert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you understand now? Why am I in love with your milk?’ Chanyeol asked when he pulled away, looking at his fiance’s flushed face. The alpha is glad that Baekhyun agrees with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha stepped back and grabbed at the skimpy shorts Baekhyun was wearing, smirking when he noticed that the omega isn’t wearing anything under that. Right after his bottom clothing was taken away from him, Baekhyun put his feet up on the counter, closing his legs as he waited for his alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s such an erotic sight that just entices Chanyeol to do something- to do more than he could give. Baekhyun’s full body is on top of the granite counter, his arms behind him, propping himself up. His feet are planted on the surface but his knees are together. This made the little triangle space between his legs a viewing point for Chanyeol to see his pink dripping hole that has already slick pooling underneath it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A big part of his chest is already covered with his own milk, nipples hard and dripping continuously. Chanyeol wants to ravish him but he’d rather tear him to pieces, one by one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol just continued to rake his eyes all over his body without doing anything except making the omega needier and wetter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Lay down, darling.’ Chanyeol said and helped the omega lay down, hissing when his back hits the cold stone. The alpha grabbed the stool from the side and sat down, opened Baekhyun’s legs as if he’s opening up a meal. He pulled the younger one closer and leaned down, tongue darting out to give the fluttering hole a little lick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘C-Chanyeol…’ Baekhyun breathed out, feeling his hole unclench and let out a copious amount of slick, all falling down on his alpha’s fat tongue. Chanyeol let out a hum at the taste, always being a fan of sweet things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt dainty hands entangling itself on his hair, he didn’t mind it and just continued eating the omega’s hole. He left marks all over his inner thigh and buttcheeks, making sure they’re all red and purple, two of the colors that he likes most on Baekhyun’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega’s thighs are quivering on both sides of Chanyeol’s head, he feels it up with his hands while his tongue is pushing past what the omega can handle at his already deteriorated state. He looked up and saw that milk was dripping everywhere. Baekhyun’s chest is covered with it and it’s landing on the counters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t want to waste that. He stood up hovered over his fiance, dragging his tongue from the omega’s belly button to the area between his mounds, collecting milk along the way. It didn’t change taste, it’s still sweet- sweeter if Chanyeol looks closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lapped up all the milk that had leaked, even though it would be endless since Baekhyun gets more aroused as seconds pass by as his tits are begging to be touched and milked dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Get up.’ Chanyeol said and the omega sat up, hands going to find the Chanyeol’s to help him get down from the tall counter. Once he was up, he didn’t know how shaky his knees were so he ended up falling on the alpha’s chest when he held him up by his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Get down on your knees.’ The alpha said, voice laced with authority and lust. A combination that made Baekhyun preen the first time he saw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega followed, submitting himself to the alpha by spreading his legs when he went down. His hands went behind his back in a natural manner that had Chanyeol smirking. The other man stripped himself off of the pants he was wearing, Baekhyun’s tongue darting out to lick his lips when he saw how hard Chanyeol is for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s not gonna suck itself.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blushed brightly. He grabbed it from the base, earning a relieved hiss from the man. The omega wrapped his mouth on the tip, softly suckling it and whined when hit tongue got a taste of the alpha’s precum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol must have been so horny for him to be dripping precum like this. Baekhyun loves the thought that he did this to his alpha. Thick and long fingers threaded their way into Baekhyun’s hair, slowly but tightly gripping the locks. The omega moaned at that, tongue licking the slit on the head of Chanyeol’s cock, making the alpha’s thighs quiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pheromones that the older man soaking the air with is insane- it drives Baekhyun insane. His mind is just a bunch of jumbled thoughts that are dripping with the alpha’s deep musky and woody scent. As he takes the alpha’s cock whole, his lips hit the man’s skin, nose buried in the dark pubes on the base of the cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, his senses were filled with Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. His jaw had already slacked off and he is unknowing about the fact that his saliva is dripping from the sides of his mouth, too enamoured with how heavy the alpha’s cock is in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Look at you, squirting out milk for me. Are you that aroused just by taking me down your mouth?’ Chanyeol said and that’s when Baekhyun noticed that his nipples are giving out so much milk that it’s hitting the taller man’s thighs, dripping down to his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega moaned again and pulled away from Chanyeol’s cock, giving the head a kitten lick before diving back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘As much as I want to have you on your knees, I don’t want you to hurt them because of the floor. Get up and bend over the counter.’ His fiance said, dominance coated words flowing out of his mouth. Baekhyun got to work immediately, bending down on the counter, his arms propped up on the granite as he pushed his ass back to the alpha who held him by his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh…’ Baekhyun moaned when he felt the familiar rough hands massaging his breasts. Warm milk flowed out of it, wetting them along with the fingers. It did exactly what Chanyeol wanted it to do. He wants his fingers coated with the man’s milk as he uses it to open him up for his fat cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any warning, Chanyeol inserted a finger into the pink and wet hole, loving how the walls instantly hugged his finger as if welcoming him back. ‘Yes…’ Baekhyun whined out, loving the feeling of something inside of him. His cock is hard between his thick thighs, his milk is everywhere and his hole is leaking off slick- it couldn’t go any better than this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s second finger went inside the first one, scissoring them and making sure that he was stretching the tight little hole good. The fingers inside Baekhyun are warming up his insides, making it wetter with each glide because of his overflowing slick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s knees are trying hard not to buckle up, he pushes his feet farther to give his alpha more space to work his insides, earning him a rub on the sweet bundle of nerves. ‘Alpha!’ Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol entered his third finger, the pads of it hitting his prostate as the alpha’s wrist worked with intensity. His fingers are pushing in and out of the pussy so fast that it’s making the slick come out everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each hit on his prostate, Baekhyun could feel his little cock aching to be relieved and it seems like the alpha knows it too because he immediately pulled his hand away before Baekhyun could even say that he wanted to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Go on top.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun got on top of their island counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it wasn’t their house, the engaged couple would have been embarrassed (probably just Baekhyun) because they are literally fucking in the kitche, on top of the island counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun laid down on his back and felt his legs being pulled up and hoisted on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. His back against the granite is hard and it would be painful later but it really isn’t one of his concerns right now. He wants Chanyeol’s cock, no- he needs it. He needs it right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t care if Chanyeol goes slow or fast, hard or deep, he just wants it inside him. Chanyeol’s fingers scoop up the slick from Baekhyun’s hole, giving it a taste before lathering his thick cock with it. Baekhyun preens at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His slick isn’t as viscous as lube but it works fine as a natural lubrication and it’s hot to watch his alpha coat himself with it. Once Chanyeol is all lathered up, he doesn't waste any time pushing his dick inside the craving hole, feeling it suck in his cock like it’s deprived of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun let out a breathy whimper as Chanyeol bottomed out, his flat stomach showing how deep the alpha has gotten inside of him. The taller man threw his head back in pleasure as he felt the walls that are wrapped around him, twitch and clamp in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started thrusting, each of his movements causing his omega to move up, big breasts bouncing as milk squirt out everywhere. His thrusts were fast and steady in rhythm, balls slapping against Baekhyun’s ass, the sounds of it echoing inside the whole floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of being filled up is one of the best feelings in the world for Baekhyun, the way his alpha’s cock head is always nudging the entrance of his womb is something that drives him to delusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body is producing excessive liquids, precum, slick and milk and Chanyeol gets to taste everything. He leaned down and sucked in a nipple in his mouth, taste buds immediately being  blessed with sweet warm milk that had his eyebrows furrowing together in delight, Baekhyun’s moans were gradually gaining volume, getting louder and louder each pounding and sucking he got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hold on his hips is dead grip, holding him in place as the alpha manipulated him and pulled him on his cock according to his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His prostate is being abused by the alpha’s cock, making sure that each thrust hits it dead on. Everytime it does, his breasts would go a bit crazy and squirt out milk that either gets nowhere or on him and Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Deeper…’ Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol did as he was asked to. The omega could feel it. He could feel his insides getting overstimulated and sensitized as Chanyeol’s meat slides in and out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuck.’ Chanyeol moaned when some milk hit him on the face, his cock being pushed out of the cunt by the strong force of the Baekhyun’s squirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Chanyeol!’ Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol inserted his cock again into his pussy, fucking his guts until a batch of slick squirted his cock out of his pussy again, and his milk leaking in strong forces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knot forming on the alpha’s cock is getting bigger each second that passes by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud grunt was heard from Chanyeol as his knot entered Baekhyun’s pussy, locking himself with the omega who screamed, feeling his hole getting stretched to its fullest. His little cock twitched as cum came out of it in forms of white ribbons, some hitting his face and chest but more on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel pulsing in his stomach and he looked down to see the outline of Chanyeol’s cock pulsating inside of him as hot streams of cum came out of it endlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol wrapped his mouth again on Baekhyun’s nipple, this time sucking on it gently as if he’s drinking water to sate himself after an exercise. Baekhyun lets him as they stay in place, his hand going up to touch Chanyeol’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha didn’t even look at him as he continued sucking on the nipples, like a child too hungry for his mother’s milk to give a damn. He went to the other and did the same until his thirst was quenched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, his knot deflated and Chanyeol pulled out of the omega, making Baekhyun whine because of sensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made a mess but it’s not really their priority right now. Well, at least it isn’t Chanyeol’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘A-Alpha! Wh-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We’re continuing this in the bedroom.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading hehe, this is posted in my twitter too! @hunniesfw. please leave lots of love and comments thank u 🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>